


It'll Never be Over.

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Fazbear's Fright, Fire, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Springlock Incident, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: " But the children were alive too, in their own way, after they died. Their souls became attached to the animatronics and they took the mascots into their control.He guessed that the same thing happened with himself. Haunting the suit he died in, huh. "





	It'll Never be Over.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this quite a bit, but I forgot about it for more than a week and then realized last night that it wasn't finished oof
> 
> This is for the community! I hope you guys can enjoy it, but it's my first proper work for the fandom that wasn't shittily made and 5 sentences long.

_They snapped._

_His skin was shredded and torn in seconds, blood covering the dirty gold suit in buckets. He could feel the metal digging into his flesh, the circuitry imbedding into his vital organs and destroying any thought of coming out of this alive._

_He couldn’t recognise the scream he bellowed, the pain and overbearing white noise muffling the sound. He couldn’t recognise anything._

_With his back against the wall he fell to the ground, the impact sending waves of more pain and agony and **please just fucking stop please-**_

_His eyes were blinded by the blood, the pain, but he noticed the spirits in the room sneering at him, their empty eyes glaring, piercingly icy. They were disgusted._

_He knew pleads would get him nowhere._

_He killed them._

_This was their revenge._

/////

William woke hazily, but jolted and cried out once he quickly recollected himself.

He _died-_ why was he here? Where _was he? How is he **still alive-**_

He tried to scramble to his legs, but a stab of pain shot right through his body and he cried out again, stilling. The slick metal still inside him held his body unwillingly.

He choked a sob. The noise came out as static.

That was… alarming. He paused his panic in favour of looking down at himself. The sight brought out another burst of pitiful static.

He was in the springlock suit, coated with his own blood. There were organs -he’d take a good guess that they were his intestines- hanging out from the bottom of his torso, limp and damaged to hell. The colour of the ragged fur had gone dark and green in some spots. 

An urge to vomit was unsurprising and didn't go unnoticed, but he couldn't do anything. His guts were strewn around and the contents from inside puddled and piled.

After a minute of tense thinking he sighed. It should of killed him. 

But the children were alive too, in their own way, after they died. Their souls became attached to the animatronics and they took the mascots into their control.

He guessed that the same thing happened with himself. Haunting the suit he died in, huh.

A girly giggle echoed in his ears and he shuddered.

/////

Every time he was awake, he learnt more.

The suit decayed fast. The fur fell off in chunks and there would be new holes that appeared after he woke up. He noticed that some of the metal was becoming brittle after losing half of an ear.

His bones had been crushed and broken when the springlocks had snapped, and each day he'd pull a piece of them out of the rotting flesh. The process revealed more of the endoskeleton that kept him together. Sometimes things would jolt inside him.

It didn't affect him anymore. He was numb.

But at one point he started talking to himself.

/////

By the time he saw anything other than blank grey walls and small rodents, his body had deteriorated so much that he’d definitely fit into a horror theme park; and what a guess that was. 

He discovered after an especially long ‘nap’ that he’d been moved from the safe room he was stuck inside. The new location seemed to be meaningfully awful and decrepit looking. It had posters that he hadn’t seen in years covering the walls.

He noticed a phone call sounding through the halls and he winced at the loudness of it.

_“-I think these were, like, training tapes for other employees or something like that,-”_

The voice was excited.

_“-so, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like over the speakers as people walk through the attraction-”_

A bit too excited and goddamn loud. William groaned. 

He attempted to stand up swiftly but failed, falling with a clunk to the ground. A camera then powered on in the room and he glared at it.

It looked new - and strange. A lot different to all the cameras he’s seen.

The camera turned off and he went to get up again, this time successfully, curious about who was here. The halls were short and cut off at weird intervals, but that didn't mean he couldn't get to the source of noise. He was nearly there when the call had finished.

Then he heard a child's laughter.

It intrigued him, but before he could think more about it the animatronic's circuits imbedded in him decided to make themselves known again and forced his limbs to move toward the sound. He was helpless in this programmed search for young life.

Once the action stopped in a far room, he growled in pain. It hurt like hell.

He allowed himself a few seconds to recover and then he limped back towards where he heard the phone call, determined.

He got to the window and saw the guard for a second before laughter turned him around. Screeching out he tried fighting against it but it was a useless effort.

/////

It was night 3 when William realised that he’d been ‘dead’ for a very long time.

Whoever owned the building left receipts and paperwork on the guard’s table, information about purchased props and suits most of what was written, but all the dates had been about 30 years after the sprung trap. He bitterly wondered if anyone would remember him.

Though honestly, with all the shit he did he wouldn't be surprised that they all wanted to forget him. Murdering kids and hiding their bodies in robotic mascots wouldn’t have done any good for his reputation. Not like he ever cared about what people thought.

/////

By night 5 he’d had enough. The pain he felt when the guard set off that obnoxious laughter was becoming so excruciating and he wanted it to end. 

He believed that dying the first time would’ve been better than this horror attraction of his history.

A lighter was hidden in a little nook near the outside door, and he guessed that it was for someone's cigarettes. They didn't need it's flame as much as he did though.

The gasoline was found near the backup generators.

William had made sure that the guard got a piece of his mind, and he powered through the agony until the clock struck 6. He coated the tiles in gasoline ‘til the last drop, and even then he shook the container in case there was more. This place was going to be gone tomorrow.

With him going with it.

The Bic lighter's flame was satisfying and brought out the overwhelming need to burn this place to the ground and end this horror story. He watched the light flicker in protest to the slight breeze from the air ducts.

He dropped it into a small puddle of gasoline by his feet. It lit almost instantly.

Shortly after he was caught by the flames, with him sitting down to aid the force. He smiled at the fire that was licking up his sides. He could finally rest from this hell.

He closed his eyes when the light became overbearing and he could feel the suit melting. He knew he would never wake up.

/////

He woke up.

The suit was in tatters. Most of it had melted horribly and overlapped onto itself. It felt like the fur could come off in flakes if touched.

When he came into consciousness and realised all this, he screamed. There was no end to the nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Any constructive criticism? Don't be afraid to comment it down below!
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Discord - Moldy Jam#3766  
> Deviantart - ArtBlaze73


End file.
